


【文】π~圆周率（主庆成/增手/增成）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 1. 各种成和各种庆的故事，大部分是已有设定改编。2. 请理解二大禁含义。3. AU设定，短篇。无限循环，奇幻、结婚、女装、监禁、吸血鬼设定有，避雷注意。cp：主庆成、有增手、增成要素。㊗️白色情人节快乐。（虽然发晚了…日常迟到…）㊗️西给脚本家出道。㊗️【染、色】舞台化决定。
Kudos: 1





	【文】π~圆周率（主庆成/增手/增成）

1\. 各种成和各种庆的故事，大部分是已有设定改编。  
2\. 请理解二大禁含义。  
3\. AU设定，短篇。无限循环，奇幻、结婚、女装、监禁、吸血鬼设定有，避雷注意。  
cp：主庆成、有增手、增成要素。  
㊗️白色情人节快乐。（虽然发晚了…日常迟到…）  
㊗️西给脚本家出道。  
㊗️【染、色】舞台化决定。  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“起来了~小山君过来了~”

唔…这声音…是…妈妈？

加藤半梦半醒地睁开了眼睛，揉了揉眼睛发现自己居然在自家老房子里，而声音的来源居然是许久未见的妈妈。

“…为什么我在家里？”虽然加藤的声音都还没有放开，但是大脑却已经开始努力回想自己在老家的原因。

“你睡糊涂了吗？今天星期天又不上课，当然在家里啊……”

妈妈的脸出现在了面前，加藤睡眼惺忪地眯着眼睛看了看她，总觉得有什么地方不对劲，但是又说不出是什么地方不对。

“好啦，小山君在门口等你呢，快点收拾一下出门吧。”

小山在等我？为什么在门口等我？出门？去哪？

加藤一边思考着，一边迷迷糊糊地走向洗漱间。

“要不让他进来坐吧…”

洗漱间外妈妈的声音传了过来，加藤抬起头，看到镜子里的自己的一瞬间，他愣住了。

镜子里的自己……看起来好像还是高中时的自己一样。

眉眼、发型、身体……

诶诶诶？？

这是怎么回事？

慌慌张张地想要去拿手机开摄像头，却发现躺在自己茶几上的居然还是老的不行的翻盖手机。想要打开手机看看时间，却似乎是忘记了充电，怎么按开机键也没有反应。

无奈地从抽屉里翻出充电器，给手机充上电，脱了睡衣转身去衣柜找外出穿的衣服。

加藤正看着衣柜里的衣服，不齿自己当年的品味时，突然身后传来了小山的声音，或者说是更年轻更轻浮的小山的声音。

“现在手上拿的那件就挺好的…”

“嗯？”转过头看见的小山果然是一头毛草的小山，他坐在自己床上一脸无所谓的样子盯着自己换衣服。

难道…自己这是做梦？梦见时空穿越了？  
加藤一边穿着裤子，一边陷入了沉思。

“今天…是几几年几月几号来着？”

拿着T恤外套和袜子，加藤一边向床边走去一边假装平静地问道。

“…………”

但是回应他的却是长久的沉默。

“呐…问你呢…”

疑惑地转头向小山看去，只见他将视线瞥在一旁，一副有话想说的样子。加藤有些奇怪地瞟了他一眼，刚想开口却被他打断了。

“那个，我们要不要交往试试看？”

突然起来的要求让加藤有些混乱，“交往……？”，他说的交往的确是我想象的交往吗？加藤在脑内如是想到。

“你知道日期…所以才故意这样问…”面前的小山转向了自己，抬手放到了自己的肩膀上。“没关系啦！我会主动出击的，你不用费心也没事~”

“知…知道什么？出击什么？”加藤越发摸不着事情的发展倾向了，为什么这个人自说自话的就开始推剧情了？

“今天不是白色情人节吗？”面前的小山一副轻浮的样子，揽住了他的肩膀，向他靠过来。“作为回礼？kiss吗？”

“诶诶诶！！！”加藤一惊，一把推开他，却突然觉得自己猛地向后倒去，自己就像没有被人接住的棉花糖一样，不断地向下落去，最终砸到了一块柔软的床垫上。

自己似乎在这个床垫上越陷越深，即使感觉到了周围传来了嗡嗡地轰鸣声，自己却迟迟无法从睡梦中醒来。

“起来干活!”一个男人粗犷的声音在耳边响起。

加藤终于睁开了眼，看见了一个个子不高的络腮胡男人正愤怒的看着自己，见加藤睁开眼，男人皱着眉头一巴掌打在了他的头上。

“别磨磨蹭蹭了，快穿上衣服去门口候着！”男人向他吼道。

加藤迷迷糊糊地穿上男人递过来的衣服，试图弄清楚这里到底是哪里。

虽然这个空间非常狭小大约只有十平米，但是米色的花纹墙纸和墙壁与地面相连的石膏板上的红色花绒，包括自己刚才睡的这张小床的柔软程度，这一切都告诉他这里应该是一个巨大华贵场所的一部分，自己应该还在梦中。

“不是说了今天有很多重要的客人要来所以必须要四点集合吗？”

加藤低头看着自己身上刚刚套上的衣服…这…难道是酒店服务员的衣服？

“你再出问题我可不会再保你了。”男人说着突然一把将他拽过来，伸手拿过挂在一旁的帽子戴在他的头上，顺手帮他整理了一下鬓角。

突然地近距离接触，让他一下子回了神，不由自主地“是！”地应了一声。

男人对他笑了笑，拍了拍他的腰，顺势将他推出房门，让他推着香槟车去VIP室门口候着。

走出房间，拐过转角，推开一扇金色的大门，在加藤的面前先出现了一个金色浮雕与红色绒布组成的华贵酒店大堂。

“VIP室…”

加藤看着酒店电梯旁的构造图，努力记忆住酒店的构造。

“四楼啊…”

四楼的装饰更是华贵雍容，下电梯后转弯就是三个门，门上分别挂着不同颜色的薄纱和金色的流苏，分别面朝北西东，由一个可以俯瞰整个酒店大堂的观景台连接着，三个门背后分别是三个VIP套房。

正踌躇着不知道应该送到哪一个房间，加藤听见中间的套房传来了人声。正准备靠近敲门，突然他听见里面传来笙箫之音，马上收回了敲门的手。

正在不知所措地时候，突然房间门被打开了，一个光着上半身的男人从里面冲了出来。男人冷冷地瞥了加藤一眼，将自己手中的衣服塞给他，一句话不说地转身冲进了左手边的房间。

小山？？？

那张看了快20年的脸肯定不会错，但是那种表情的小山倒是20年都没见过，加藤陷入了震惊之中。

那个小山似乎跑到另一个房间去拿了什么东西，那个房间传来了他和什么人讲话的样子，没有几分钟，他从房间里推开门出来了。

就在门马上要关上的瞬间，加藤似乎在一瞬间看到了增田的脸，和一个熟悉的金毛的背影。

嗯？？不是我眼花了吧…他们是在？

回来到房间门口的小山从他手上接过衣服，看了他一样，用生疏的命令式口吻说：“你把东西推进来吧。”

“是…”虽然不自觉地应答了，加藤还是觉得现在自己的脑子完全转不过来。

走进房间，面前巨大流苏床上的场景更是让他的脑子转不过来了。

这种正在进行时的场面可真是不想看到…特别是这个人的…哪怕这个人不是我认识的这个人…

加藤心里想着，努力不去注意正在发生的事情，低下头默默地开着酒瓶。

“你是那个大叔的人？”那个陌生的小山将手臂搭在了他的肩膀上，这样问道。

哈？？？

虽然是看了那么多年的脸，但是这种完全陌生的感觉，真是让人害怕。

加藤一阵失语。

“我会跟他说的，过来吧。”

“谁…？”

话音未落，他就被一把推到了床边，那个陌生的小山靠拢了过来。

加藤被滑落在床边的帐子绊了一下，向后倒去，然后那种熟悉的感觉又一次袭来了。

“啊、”身体接触到的地方是冰冷坚硬的地面，“好痛…”

胳膊肘撞倒了坚硬的地面，加藤吃痛的睁开眼睛，发现自己又到了一个陌生的地方。

又是一个封闭的房间，自己触碰到的冰冷的东西是木纹灰的大理石地板，从天花板上垂下来的一缕银丝，发散出米白色的柔和光芒，四周只有一面墙的高处有狭小的窗口，其他地方都被墙壁包围着。房间的墙面上贴满了绘制在白布上的色彩鲜艳的画作，整个房间如同一个后现代主义的展览厅。

加藤突然觉得一阵冷风吹来，这才发觉自己身上只穿了一层薄薄地纱衣，从一旁的地上随手抓过一片白色的布料裹住自己，他揉了揉隐隐作痛的手肘。

“咔咔”

一块白布后传来了铁制品的声音，寒冷的空气似乎也来自那个方向。

加藤下意识地裹紧了身上的布料，紧紧地盯着发出声响的地方。

“怎么了？西给酱…”

白布的背后出现了一个人的身影，没错…又是他。小山。

小山穿着一身西装，像是一个刚回家的上班族一样，一脸担心地看着自己。

“啊…手…撞了一下而已。”

“诶！！怎么那么不小心！”小山三步变成两步的跨过地面上的白布来到了他的身边，抓过了他的胳膊仔细地观察他的伤势。

“轻轻地撞了一下而已…”

“说什么呢！”小山有些生气似的埋怨般地看着他，“这不是都淤青了吗！还有些擦伤！”

加藤突然觉得身子一轻，居然被他一把抱了起来，还没来得及反应，就感到自己被放到了一片软绵绵的地方。

自己刚刚没有发现，原来那一大片白色的布料下居然还藏着一个绒质的被团。

加藤有些困惑地坐在被团上，看着小山背对着他在自己的包里寻找着什么。

不一会，他就找到了一瓶不知道是什么的药水，又不知道从哪里拿出了一个酒精棉球。他似乎是在修复一个价值连城的古董花瓶一样，仔细地帮加藤处理着并不严重的伤口。

“痛吗？”他问道。

“不……”

“好孩子好孩子~”小山伸出手，摸了摸他的头。

虽然正常情况下的他也不是没有过这种举动，但是现在这种微妙地让人害羞的感觉让加藤有些不自主地避开了他的手指。

“呐~别躲开啊~”小山细长的手指捧住了他的脸，将他的脸转了过来。

加藤转过头直视他的眼睛，见他正笑眯眯地看着自己。

这个流程……难道……又是……

但是，如果每次都是在因为自己拒绝这个吻而导致的转场……

接受的话会不会有什么变化呢？

加藤皱了一下眉头，微微眯上了眼睛。

但是，这个小山却并没有靠近自己，只是一言不发地看着自己。

“嗯……？”加藤开始感到有些疑惑。

“真美~像艺术品一样~”这个小山说道，撩开了他的刘海。

/////哦…

“珍贵的艺术品当然要藏在大家都看不到的地方~”小山继续说着，将加藤的刘海别在了他的耳后。

可怕可怕可怕可怕可怕可怕可怕!!!!!!!!

等等！

这个小山也太可怕了吧！！！

这个小山笑了笑，和他拉开了距离，然后从一旁的桌上拿起一块画布，对着阳光洒下了的部分举过头顶。加藤看到画布上画着一直蓝色的鸟儿，透过阳光洒在他的脸上，而这个小山，还是微微地笑着，看不出来在想什么。

“这是今天的画吗？真好看~”小山转过头对他笑了笑。“我带出去了~”

说着，他向自己挥了挥手，转身消失在白色的幕布之中。

“喂！！”加藤站起身，想要拽住他，却突然觉得脚腕上传来一阵紧塑感。

脚链……

为什么自己完全没有感觉。

房间又一次陷入了寂静，只有从天花板上掉下来的如同蜘蛛丝一样的灯光发出了微弱的光芒。

加藤感觉一阵倦意袭来，不知不觉地就陷入了又一次的睡眠之中。

当他再一次睁开眼时，看到的是无限的黑暗。

……这是。

加藤伸手却触碰到了木头的纹路，左边也是，右边也是，上边也是，下面也是……

难道…我现在睡在棺材里吗？

一种崭新的恐惧感向他袭来。

伸手推开了棺盖，外面微弱的光线让他稍微有了一丝安全感。

迈出绘制着巨大十字架的棺材，加藤四下张望，只看到四周的窗帘紧闭，房间里幽幽亮着一排烛灯。一排烛灯里只有一盏灯灭掉了，似乎是不久前才灭掉的灯，灯芯上还飘着白烟。

他伸手拿起一旁的蜡烛想要去点起灯，突然窗外传来了马蹄的声音。下意识地拨开窗帘想要去查看，就在将落的夕阳洒下的光线接触到他的手臂的瞬间，强烈的灼伤感从皮肤上传来。

“嘶——”

吃痛的缩回手，加藤看见除了灼伤的地方泛着红色以外，自己的手臂  
皮肤近乎惨白。

马蹄声逐渐靠近，伴随着马蹄声传来的还有车轮的颠簸声和年轻女人的嬉笑声。

“咕嘟——咕嘟——”

液体的鼓动声击打着耳膜。

“嘭、嘭、嘭…”

心跳声伴随着鲜血的颜色冲击着他的神经，大脑发出了干渴的信号。

我……变成了吸血鬼吗？加藤看着自己的手臂这样想着。

窗外的夕阳仍然发散着热量，这股热量焦灼的他的身体，与他战斗的不止是隔着窗帘的热量，还有从喉咙深处传来的饥饿感，和时不时传来的心脏与血液的鼓动。

原来……是这种感觉啊。

因为饥饿感而产生的食欲逐渐转化为在濒死状态下的生存欲，加藤的脑海中还是浮现捕食的画面。自己的思考逐渐失去控制，倒在了地上。

他看见自己的手指在疯狂地颤抖着，感觉能量逐渐抽离自己的身体。

完全…没有要醒过来的感觉，完全不像是梦境一样的真实感，身体完全失去了力量，感觉自己在不断地干瘪下去。

就在加藤几乎要陷入失神状态的时候，突然一阵风从窗口吹来掀起了窗帘，蜡烛刷地熄了一大片。

加藤吃力地抬起头，看见一个穿着黑色长袍的人停在自己的窗台上，虽说是人，但他的头部是一个巨大的南瓜，那个如同南瓜杰克一样的男人一手拿着灯笼一手拿着长勾，停在窗台上向房间里张望着。

“小…山……”加藤用力拽下一旁的桌布，希望提醒他注意到自己的位置。

果然，南瓜杰克很快注意到了他的位置，向他走过来。

“还在想那个男人？真是麻烦…”

加藤意识到这个声音并不是小山的声音，但是，这个声音仍然是他所熟悉的。

南瓜杰克取下了头上的南瓜，加藤抬起头看向他。

果然…是增田的脸。

迷糊中，口中被一股香甜而带着铁锈味的液体充满，加藤无意识的将那些红色的液体吞咽下去，马上又有新的温热的血液送到自己的嘴中，感觉失去的力量逐渐回到了自己的身体里。

清醒过来后，加藤看见增田正在擦拭嘴角的血痕，一脸厌恶地用水漱口后吐在一旁的容器里。

增田将黑袍解下来，仔细地拍了拍上面的灰尘，对着烛光检查着袍子上的污渍，有些不愉快似的扭过头来看了他一眼。

“你看这不是沾上了血吗？”

“你……也是吸血鬼吗？”加藤首先选择了自己现在最好奇的问题。

“你在说什么呢？我怎么可能是吸血鬼。”增田微微嘟起了嘴，一副不开心的样子。“你是不是每次从他那里回来都要混乱一次？你能别去那个教堂了吗？”

“他……？”加藤终于又一次理解了自己的处境。

“刚才你晕倒之前还喊着他名字，现在又不记得了？”

“小山？”

增田叹了口气，走到一旁的衣柜前打开衣柜在一堆黑袍中寻找着什么。

加藤看着他轻车熟路的在这个房间里转来转去，找来了清理衣服用的皂角和粉末，突然想起了一件事情。

“你刚刚是亲了我吗？”

“嗯。”增田转过头，表情毫无变化。“刚刚是在救你不是吗？事到如今这也没什么吧…”

的确，这件事并不重要，重要的是自己本以为这是逃离这个无限梦境的关键点。

“我真的觉得没必要…都这样过了快一百年了，你现在接触的那个神父又能有什么办法…”

“那个人在哪里？”加藤从床上滑下来，问道。“最近的教堂？”

加藤掀开窗帘的一脚，只见窗外一片漆黑，连月光都没有，见状便拿起放在一旁的外套打算出门，却一把被增田抓住了手腕。

“你还准备去？”

“不是。是另外的…”

加藤话音未落突然被强大的力量向后拉扯去，然后一股旋风裹住了他的身体，整个人如同被吸入了龙卷风之中一样。

当他再次清醒时，只觉得身边嘈杂的让人头疼，左手腕不知道被什么人抓着，感觉黏黏糊糊的，只让人觉得恶心。

“成美酱~再过来一点嘛~”

……等等？

加藤一瞬间清醒了过来，自己腿上凉飕飕的感觉，难道是…，低下头，果不其然，自己穿着高中生一样的千鸟格百褶裙和女高生的制服，肩上耷着棕色的卷发。

加藤意识到自己现在在一个KTV里，周围挤满了人，刚才抓着自己手的是一个有些发福的中年男子。

首先……

首先，果然还是要确认一下…

加藤将手探下去，但是立马就触碰到了熟悉的东西。

诶？

果然，上面也并没有…

也就是说自己只是普通的扮上了女装而已嘛…

加藤叹了口气，但是他自己也不知道自己到底是因为安心才叹气还是因为残念才叹气。

“成美酱~”那个大叔又凑了过来。

“恶心死了，滚一边去啊！秃头。”

话出口加藤才意识到自己过于快速的入戏到'辣妹'的角色中，自己居然慢慢地有些享受这种似乎永无止境的梦境游戏了。

似乎可以变成不同的自己一样的感觉？

想着，加藤从大叔的胸口口袋中抽出一根烟点上，嘬了一口。

无视身边大声喊着“灭在我身上吧~成美酱~”的大叔，默默地将烟按在了茶几上。

果然，不习惯的东西就是不习惯的东西。

舔了舔嘴唇，唇彩的草莓的味道粘在了舌尖上，怪恶心的。

甩开粘着自己的大叔，加藤打算先从这个包间里出去再说。

低着头走过长廊，似乎没有什么人注意到自己的异样，确认了前后没有人后，加藤钻进了厕所，用一旁的垃圾桶从里挡住了门。

意外地还蛮可爱的不是吗？

镜子里的自己一头棕色卷发，睫毛被恰到好处的卷了起来，涂了黑色的眼线后显得自己的眼睛更大了，虽然唇彩刚刚被自己擦掉了，虽然自己说也挺那啥…不过…自己还是挺可爱的。

稍微整理了一下上衣，加藤低头看了看自己的裙子，突然有些好奇。

现在自己穿的内衣裤是长什么样的呢？

当然会想的吧！这种问题。

虽然凭感觉可以知道是女用的，但是…果然想要确认一下。

撩起裙子的一角，微微侧过身去看。

啊…黑色啊…真不'辣妹'呢…

“哇啊!-唔……”

突然身后传来了男生的惊叫声，加藤立马放下裙角，慌忙转身刚想解释。只见一个看起来向高中生一样的男生一脸惊讶的捂着嘴，转身就往靠隔间的那个角落逃去。

加藤下意识地追了几步，慌乱中那个男生怎么也打不开残疾人用的隔间的门，就只好抱着头在角落蜷成一团。

“对不起对不起！我不是故意的…”

这个声音！难道是！

加藤立马反应了过来，上前一把抓住了他的手，想要拉开他遮住脸的手臂。

“真的抱歉！真的抱歉！别打我！”

但是不管怎么拉扯，他都一直蜷成一团，毛茸茸的头发遮住了脸怎么也看不到他的长相。

加藤也有些急躁了，也不顾忌暴露男性身份，直接对他吼了出来。

“不会打你的，你给我把手拿下来！”

那个男生'咯噔'地哆嗦了一下，怯生生地放下了遮在脸上的手臂。

加藤探过身扒开他的刘海，他就啪的一下跌坐在了地上，一脸无助的看着加藤。

果然…是小山的脸。

“男…男的？”

加藤俯视着他，皱起了眉头：“那又怎么样！”

“抱歉抱歉！我没有别的意思…任何一种兴趣都值得人…”

“才不是兴趣！你个蠢货！”加藤气不打一处来，一把拽住他的领带。“给我站起来！”

这个小山扭扭捏捏的站起来，靠在厕所门上目光飘移着。

果然哪怕是在另一个世界，这个家伙还是比我高一点。

加藤觉得心里一股无名之火蹭蹭往上冒，不满地瞪了他一眼后打算快点结束这一切。

“现在在这里亲我一下！”

听到这句话，这个小山露出了有些惶恐的表情。

“不不、那个我没有这种兴趣…”

见他说完就想溜，加藤一把拽住他的衣服，他马上一个踉跄跌坐在了一旁的洗手池下。

“我也没有好不好！”加藤一把将他困在两个洗手池之间，皱着眉头居高临下地看着他。

好不容易下定了决心，打算自己主动。刚弯下腰，那个那个小山一个猫腰从他的包围圈中溜了出去。

“混蛋！”加藤真的开始有些恼火了。

到底是为什么我要追着他索吻啊？

追着他拉开厕所的拉门，迎面就撞上了一群小混混，狼狈地低着头想窜出去，却突然感觉自己被人一把拦腰抱住扯了过去。

可恶，又开始了新的一轮！

随着一阵眩晕感，加藤眼前一片黑暗，随即陷入了无限的寂静之中。

在一片黑暗之中，只有滴答滴答的时钟声，远处时不时传来人的脚步声，在这宁静的空间中传来了“吱呀”地一声推门声，世界又一次陷入了寂静之中。

“不会被发现的…”

“那小声地…”

“嗯…”

远处似乎有人若隐若现的声音，飘忽着逐渐消失在暗处。

“SHIGE、舞台总监在喊你了。”

“SHIGE————！！！！！！！~~~~~！！！！！！！~~~~~~”

加藤被手越的高音炮弹吵醒，有些许不满地皱了皱眉头。

“手越吵死了……”

习惯性地抱怨一句后，加藤意识到自己现在所在的地方是位于汐留的某个电视台的乐屋里，自己似乎是趴在电脑上睡着了，文档里滋溜地按出了一长串的“uhvgjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj”

自己熟悉的日常终于回来了。

手越裕也和增田贵久坐在远处的小沙发上，自己迷迷糊糊地睡着了，外面可以听到小山庆一郎正和谁交谈的声音。

加藤摸了一把脸，让自己打起精神，检查了一下自己的服装，是一身白色的西装，礼服外套就挂在一旁的衣架上，衣架旁边还放着一大捧白色玫瑰花。

“这是今天的服装？”加藤问的是坐在沙发上翻阅着什么杂志的增田，但是增田似乎没有反应一样。

“MASSU、这是今天的服装？”加藤又问了一遍，因为自己怎么也想不起来今天在这个音番上要披露的到底是哪首歌，为什么服装会是白色礼服。

“嗯？”增田终于抬起头看向他。“什么？”

加藤叹了口气不得不问了第三遍:“这是今天的服装？”

“我不知道啊…小山选的吗？”增田回答道。

小山选的？

对服装完全不上心的增田虽然也很奇怪，选服装的小山也很奇怪。

“刚才舞台总监在喊我吗？”

加藤突然想起刚才自己被他们吵醒的原因。

“已经没事了、他在和小山交流。”

“哦……”

这种事情也是会有的…加藤这样安慰自己。

“几点钟进场啊？”

加藤继续问道，增田向自己投来了疑惑的眼神。

他自己也知道，对什么都没有把握的自己的确恨不符合常态，但是，如同奇迹一般自己真的完全记不得自己到底为什么会在这里，接下来录制哪个节目唱哪首歌。

“还有8分钟。”增田瞥了一眼时钟，站起身来，似乎打算出门。

“诶？”加藤不禁又皱起了眉头。“你们不换衣服吗？”

“'今天是我们的主场，开始的记者会你们就不要出来添乱了。‘不是你们说的吗？”

“……? ”加藤越发感觉混乱了。“记者会？什么记者会？”

埋头游戏的手越都抬起了头一脸疑惑地看了加藤一眼，然后抬起头看向增田问道：“他什么情况？婚前恐惧症？”

“鬼知道啊、我们也要去准备了…走了、裕也…”

“嗯~❤️”

将游戏机放在一旁的柜子上，手越从沙发上跃起来抓住了增田的手，亲昵地靠在他的身边、在他脸上吧唧了一口。

加藤一脸不可思议地看着两个人黏在一起走了出去，又一脸不可思议地看到增田在乐屋门口捏住手越的脸在他嘴巴上嘬了一口。

哈？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

加藤一屁股坐到了一旁的转转椅上扶住了额头，刚刚这是？？？什么情况？？

正当他的内心进行着冲击的时候，突然有人敲响了乐屋的门。

“在。进来吧。”

“加藤桑，准备好了吗？”似乎是被叫做舞台总监的人探出头来，向他确认道。

“啊、服装就是这个了是吗？”加藤将礼服外套穿上，问道。

“啊、还有这个…”舞台总监跑到一边将放在那里的捧花交到他的手上，然后帮他打开了门。

“加藤桑往这边走…”

乐屋外站着很多人，有熟悉的脸庞也有不熟悉的人，但是所有人都带着奇妙的微笑目送着自己，加藤越发觉得有些奇怪了。

“那个…我想确认一下…”加藤向舞台总监询问道。

“啊、发布会后婚礼现场的细节我都已经和小山先生确认好了。您不用担心。”

？？？？？？？？等等等等？？婚礼？我的？和谁？

正这样想着，一身礼服的小山就不知道从什么地方钻了出来。

“啊、shige~这一身真帅气~”说着，小山就伸手过来帮他整了整领口，然后格外亲昵地揽上他的腰，自然了亲了一下他的额头。

可怕可怕可怕可怕可怕！这是什么情况？？？

“记者们已经准备好了，可以出场了。”从外面走进来的是熟悉的经纪人，小山也向周围的工作人员点点头，用手轻轻从自己的背后拍了拍加藤，顺势扶着他的后腰向舞台走去。

加藤觉得自己就像是个最不应该在这个现场的人一样，被奇妙的氛围笼罩的，听着小山口中礼仪周正的话语也只能感觉到无比的陌生。

“两位可以在现场亲吻一下吗？”

台下的一位记者提出了这个问题，加藤突然意识到了什么。

难道……我还并没有醒来？我现在是不是还在梦里呢？

这个无限循环还没有被揭开！这个记者是不是再给我提示呢？但是…这么多媒体…

“啊、我们会在下午五点半进行婚礼，是时欢迎各位到场。”

啊…小山巧妙地避开了这个问题。

加藤渐渐地已经不知道自己为什么会在回答这些问题，也不知道为什么事情就那么顺利的推进着。但是，他的确有种预感…也许婚礼的亲吻就是结束这场梦境的方法。

走在被白色玫瑰花围绕的红毯上，河畔的草坪上布置了许多桌席，这样的设置的确是小山这个家伙会做的事情，被挽住的臂弯里传来的小山的温暖和照在身上的聚光灯让加藤开始有些恍惚。

离主舞台不远的地方，那两个人换了一身正式的衣服乖巧地坐在那里。

但是那个手越为什么到底是为什么在哭啊？还有一旁的增田为什么会趁这个时机默默地握住他的手啊？

虽然加藤自己脑海里默默地吐槽着，但是说实话，这场并不真实的婚礼的确如同击中了他的灵魂一样。

“现在可以亲吻对方了。”

就在嘴唇重合的一瞬间，河对岸升起了巨大的烟花，烟花映照着夕阳的色彩投映在河水粼粼波纹之中。

似乎是被自己安排的巨大烟花的响声吓到，刚刚接触到时小山的嘴唇微微地颤抖了一下。

加藤不禁有些好笑，这种地方也仍然格外的“小山”。

“shige~在笑什么呢？”

耳边突然传来了那个熟悉的声音，加藤啪地睁开眼，发现自己正坐在保姆车上靠在小山的肩膀上。

“是梦见了什么有趣的事情吗？”

小山的声音轻轻地，窗外是熟悉的东京夜景，巨大的广告板快速地从窗户外移动到车体的后面，霓虹的色彩透过车窗落在小山的脸上。

加藤保持着这个姿势在他的肩膀上靠了一下，思考自己现在到底是终于回到了现实，还是又来到了一个新的梦境。

“睡着的shige酱超级好看，睫毛好长哦~”

小山的声音从他的耳边传来，修长的手指伸过来从他的睫毛上划过。

……这次又是什么设定？

为什么这个梦没完没了啊……

加藤一边想着一边从他的肩膀上回到自己的位置上，斜着眼睛看他从包里拿出一个锡纸包装的什么东西，往嘴里送去。

大概是注意到了加藤在看他，小山侧过头向他摇了摇手中的东西。

“刚才工作人员给我的水果派，要尝一口吗？”

水果派？什么节目会送水果派啊？

……加藤默默地盯着他，试图发现他异常的地方，然后点了点头。

小山马上将派送到了他的嘴边，加藤咬了一口，咬下去时牙齿接触到的多层的饼皮由干脆变为软滑，派里融化的果汁触碰到舌尖激起了味蕾的跳跃，果肉和果汁融合着口水缠黏在整个舌头上，水果派的热度随着他口中的搅动逐渐冷却下来，通过喉管将一股暖流送到了胃部。

“好吃吗？再来一口？”小山观察着他的反应，问道。

加藤侧过头看了他一眼，抓住了他拿着派的手的手腕，将他拉近自己。

在小山正低着眸子看着派的时候，吻上了他的嘴唇。

他的口中全部是水果的味道，加藤只觉得一阵果香传到了自己的口中，带着那种熟悉的甜味，但是更加浓郁粘稠。

“Shi…ge…”

在两人分开后，加藤的世界也没有任何的改变，只有一脸不可思议的小山正看着自己。

“为什么突然……”

/////////啊啊啊！！！！！已经回到现实了啊！！！！

加藤感觉自己耳朵发烫，脑子发蒙。

“不不不、不是、因为…做了个奇怪的梦…”

“诶？什么梦？”

“没什么没什么、你就当我是睡懵逼了。”

加藤侧过身挪开目光，假装看着窗外的夜景，故意不去在意身后那个人的视线。

“小山桑、加藤桑。今天把你们送到谁家啊？”前面开着车的经纪人突然问道。

“诶、？”加藤疑惑的声音一下子没有控制住。“为什么我要去他家？”

“没事啦…都已经公开了就不用瞒着了。今天还是白色情人节的说，两个人好好放松一下吧。”经纪人体贴的回答道。

嗯？什么公开了？

带着疑问，这辆车载着两个人驶向了小山家。


End file.
